Deux, Quatre, Six, Huit!
by Alexiel.v
Summary: En plein milieu d'un match de Quidditch, Draco met à exécution un plan scandaleux pour attirer l'attention d'une "certaine personne"… SLASH HPDM


Type: One shot, traduction de "Two, Four, Six, Eight"

Auteur: Venenatus Venusta

Couple: Harry/Draco

Rating: R

Résumé: En plein milieu d'un match de Quidditch, Draco met à exécution un plan scandaleux pour attirer l'attention d'une "certaine personne"…

**-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-**

**Deux, Quatre, Six, Huit**

**De Venenatus Venusta**

_Traduit par Alexiel_

_Et corrigé par __Lola Reeds_

**-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-**

C'était un vif jour de novembre, le soleil du matin brillait joyeusement sur les étudiants d'Hogwarts insouciants tandis qu'ils s'assemblaient dans les tribunes de Quidditch, brandissant des bannières rouge et bleu. Les Slytherins, bien entendu, n'avaient aucune bannière, et les Hufflepuffs étaient divisés.

Match d'aujourd'hui: Gryffindor contre Ravenclaw. Cinquième jeu de la saison

Les portes furent ouvertes et les joueurs sortirent à toute allure vers leur côté du terrain. De fortes acclamations les accueillirent, il y avait quelques "fan d'Harry" dans les tribunes. Ils firent leurs tours autour du terrain, chauffant la foule pour plus d'acclamation.

Les Slytherins huaient bruyamment pendant que l'équipe de Gryffindor volait devant eux, l'un d'entre eux essaya de jeter quelque chose sur Harry en utilisant un charme pour augmenter la force du jet, mais il le manqua et frappa Snape à la place, qui était assis dans la tribune des professeurs. Le garçon obtint une semaine de retenue, tous les Slytherins étaient déçus et plutôt dégoûtés par cette tentative boiteuse de leur camarade.

Crabbe et Goyle poussaient d'énormes cris pendant que les joueurs commençaient à prendre leurs positions, faisant des demi-tours de temps à autre pour surveiller la tribune la plus élevée de Slytherin, qui était habituellement vide d'étudiants car elle était si haute que toute l'action avec le Souaffle ne pouvait pas être vue, les professeurs (et le reste de l'école) pouvaient vous voir très clairement de n'importe quelle position sur le terrain ou dans les tribunes environnantes. Personne ne faisait attention à eux, tous les yeux étaient fixés sur les joueurs pendant que Madame Hooch marchait au centre du champ. Les Cognards et le Vif furent libérés, le coup de sifflet retentit quand elle jeta le Souaffle dans les airs.

Personne ne prêtait une quelconque attention au petit personnage apparaissant sur le plus haut banc des tribunes du stade de Quidditch, ni même avec les sons plutôt bruyants qui accompagnaient chacun de ses mouvements.

Seamus poussa un cri. "Et le jeu commence avec le Souaffle saisit dans les airs par le poursuiveur de Gryffindor Dean Thomas – c'est parfait, allez ! Heu... désolé, professeur... et ils foncent vers les buts, Thomas frôle un cognard. Il passe le Souaffle à la poursuiveuse Gabriella Johnson - et elle se penche - Oh! – superbe feinte qui semble avoir un peu troublé le gardien de Ravenclaw - but grand ouvert - elle tire, et elle marque ! Dix points pour Gryffindor ! Ca ne plait pas du tout aux Ravenclaws! La poursuiveuse Su Li plonge vers le Souaffle, et déjoue rudement Johnson - Li a le Souaffle! Elle se dirige vers les buts de Gryffindor ! ET L'ATTRAPEUR DE GRYFFINDOR A APERÇU LE VIF ! Harry Potter fait un magnifique piqué – en faisant attention aux cognards – esquive efficace pour l'attrapeur de Gryffindor Harry Potter - il est toujours après le vif ! L'attrapeur de Ravenclaw ne peux RIEN face à Potter - le garçon filant comme le vent!"

Un_ sonorus _chuchoté et plus de bruissement, un doux dégagement de gorge.

Crabbe et Goyle se retournèrent encore, et hennirent de nouveau. Tout le monde était trop occupé à regarder Potter faisant un piqué de cinq pieds (15 mètres) à la poursuite du vif d'or. Il s'approchait de la tache floue dansante, sa main était sur le point de se fermer autour d'elle.

Et alors..._ça s'est produit_.

"DEUX QUATRE SIX HUIT, QUI APPRECIONS NOUS? GO _HARRY_, GO, GO, GO _HARRY!_"

Le stade entier fut soudain complètement silencieux et regarda fixement le petit personnage sur les gradins les plus élevés de Slytherin. Harry tomba presque de son balai et redressa rapidement son piqué, perdant le vif dans le processus. Tous les joueurs étaient immobiles, rejoignant le reste de l'école et du corps enseignant.

Draco Malfoy était paré des couleurs de Gryffindor, très légèrement vêtu dans un tout petit col roulé écarlate qui était étroitement enroulé autour de son corps svelte, et en plus de cela, une cape de même taille avec un capuchon à rayures dorées et un 'G' avec un lion brodé en fil d'or. Ses longues jambes étaient nues et à peine recouvertes dans la minijupe évasée la plus courte disponible dans toute l'humanité.

Il tournoyait pendant qu'il encourageait, des mouvements de bras précis et souples, avec un coup de pied et cria pour finir sa première acclamation.

"WOOOOOOOOO ! !!" Ondulant frénétiquement des pompons rouge et or avec un formidable petit saut, et les bouches de toutes les personnes présentes s'ouvrirent tellement que leurs mâchoires frappèrent simultanément le plancher.

Un_ musicalis _chuchotéet une musique chaleureuse et gaie commença à flotter dans les airs, ne laissant pas le temps à l'assistance de comprendre ce qui se passait -

"Oh Harry, tu es si excellent,

Tu es si excellent, tu as réussi à me toucher,

Hé Harry,

Hé Harry!"

Une sorte de saut grand écart compliqué, et puis, encore,

"Oh Harry,

Tu es si excellent,

Tu es si excellent, tu as réussi à me toucher,

Hé Harry,

Hé Harry!"

"Oh Harry,

Tu es si excellent,

Tu es si excellent, tu as réussi à me toucher,

Hé Harry,

Hé Harry!"

Il acheva sa petite introduction et fit une autre pirouette et un coup de pied levé, sa jupe s'évasant, ses pompons ondulant, sa chemise remontant sur son estomac.

Les cerveaux de la plupart des femelles et des mâles présents fondirent en bouillie pendant que Draco prit une pose et souffla un baiser pendant qu'il ondulait un pompon. Colin et Dennis Creevey prenaient frénétiquement autant de photos que possible, particulièrement de cette pose. C'était _un pur objet de fantasme_, assez pour satisfaire la population hormonale entière de Hogwarts pour le reste de l'année scolaire, ou - pour quelques obsédés - un long, _long_ moment.

Cependant, ça ne s'arrêta pas là. Oh, non, Draco était_ loin_ d'avoir terminé. La musique jouait toujours, l'école restait toujours bouche bée, et les joueurs étaient encore stupéfaits pendant que Draco se lançait dans son propre numéro de majorette- chorégraphié par votre humble serviteur – plein de demi-tours compliqués, coups de pied, gestes, sauts, et mouvements acrobatiques semblants douloureux, tous tandis qu'il chantait l'hymne de toutes les chansons de majorettes (légèrement modifiée, bien sûr, pour s'adapter à son but) :

"Oh Harry, quel dommage que tu ne comprennes pas.

Tu me prends par le cœur

Quand tu me prends par la main.

Oh Harry, tu es si beau,

Tu ne peux pas comprendre?

C'est les hommes que tu aimes, Harry !

Oh qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry,

Fais Harry,

Ne me brise pas le coeur, Harry !

Hé Harry!"

Là, il cligna de l'oeil, et un soupir collectif fut entendu. Comme si les cerveaux fondus en bouillie avaient d'une façon ou d'une autre fusionnés ensemble dans un cerveau qui commandait les masses.

"Maintenant quand tu tournes les talons,

Tout le monde comprend,

Tout le temps tu bouges,

J'ai laissé un peu de spectacle- "

A ce moment là, il tournoya et souleva légèrement sa jupe, montrant juste un soupçon du 'shorty' que toutes les majorettes portent sous leurs jupes inexistantes.

La foule poussa des cris aigus, et quelques étudiants s'évanouirent – la moitié des Hufflepuffs (garçons et filles inclus), deux filles de Gryffindor, une poignée de Ravenclaws, alors que la Maison des Slytherins toute entière s'extasiait à n'en plus finir. Le professeur Vector, qui observait avec de grands yeux, bouche bée, fut soudainement prise d'un saignement de nez, de même que trois filles de Hufflepuff et deux garçons de Ravenclaw. Su Li tomba de son balai, laissant aussi tomber le Souaffle, de même que le gardien de Gryffindor.

"Il y a quelque chose que nous pouvons utiliser,

Donc ne dis pas non, Harry!"

À ces mots, et avec un mystérieux petit coup de baguette magique sous un pompon, Draco envoya un nuage de préservatif lubrifié X-tra pleuvoir au dessus du terrain.

Les yeux de professeur McGonagall s'élargirent sous le choc, bouche grande ouverte, étant complètement incrédule qu'un étudiant de Hogwarts, encore moins _un Préfet_, puisse _probablement_ faire quelque chose d'aussi _incroyable_ que ceci. N'importe qui l'aurait regardée à cet instant aurait décrit son expression comme un croisement entre vouloir soupirer et crier avec enthousiasme comme toutes les autres femelles, ou se lever et crier à Draco de _descendre_ des gradins, _d'enlever _ces vêtements_ridicules_, et qu'il avait trois mois de détentions quotidiennes pour corrompre les esprits des jeunes étudiants _innocents_. Mais bon, personne ne bougea, car ils étaient trop occupés à regarder Draco.

Quelques Slytherins futés avaient commencé à lancer des _Accio _pour appeler les préservatifs, et la foule ardente commença à remuer pendant que Draco continuait.

"Allez viens et prends moi,

Peu importe quand tu peux,

Peu importe quand tu veux le faire,

Je te traiterais comme un homme.

Oh s'il te plait,

Bébé s'il te plait,

Ne me laisse pas dans une impasse, Harry!"

Draco effectua soudainement un mouvement franchement torride avec ses hanches et les gens commencèrent à crier comme s'il était une rock star. Ou peut-être qu'il l'était...

Les cris perçants dérivèrent vers lui de toute l'école - _Draco, je t'aime!! Malfoy, sexy! Je veux avoir ton bébé ! ! ! Enlève-ça - enlève-TOUT CA ! ! ! ! Woo, ouais bébé, donne ça à PAPA ! ! _Le dernier commentaire venait d'un Blaise Zabini, qui fut soudainement entouré par des regards curieux. "QUOI ? ! C'est juste une EXPRESSION!" Dit-il sur la défensive, croisant les bras d'un air vexé.

Mais alors, ce n'était pas encore terminé. Non, Draco l'avait allongée, répétant pour ce faire le refrain. Il allait passer au principal, il avait réellement _appris_ la chorégraphie et il allait la _faire_ réellement maintenant, après tout, personne ne l'arrêterait. Même pas Snape, qui regardait fixement, complètement traumatisé – _ça alors, lui et McGonagall font une belle paire _– cette pensée amusa Draco. Sa bouche était si ouverte que Draco pouvait presque voir les petites choses danser au fond – comment cela s'appelait-il déjà? – Peu importe. Tous ce qui importait _en ce moment_ était -

"Oh Harry, quel dommage tu ne comprennes pas.

Tu me prends par le cœur

Quand tu me prends par la main.

Oh Harry, tu es si beau,

Ne peux-tu pas comprendre ?

C'est les hommes que tu aimes, Harry!

Oh qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry,

Fais Harry,

Ne me brise pas le coeur, Harry !

Hé Harry!"

Draco attrapa le regard de Dumbledore assis au milieu des professeurs, qui portaient tous des expressions horrifiées, à l'exception de la sienne. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les yeux bleus du directeur qui scintillaient pendant qu'il souriait, sachant pourquoi Draco faisait ceci, pour qui il faisait ceci, tout.

"Oh Harry,

Tu es si excellent,

Tu es si excellent, tu as réussi à me toucher,

Hé Harry,

Hé Harry!

Oh Harry,

Tu es si excellent,

Tu es si excellent, tu as réussi à me toucher,

Hé Harry,

Hé Harry!

Oh Harry,

Tu es si excellent,

Tu es si excellent, tu as réussi à me toucher,

Hé Harry,

Hé HARRY!"

Ses yeux pivotèrent vers les tribunes de Gryffindor, et se posèrent sur Weasley et Granger, qui étaient assis ensemble à la première rangée. Il pouvait voir le visage de Ron, rouge et furieux, criant de colère contre lui. Pas qu'il puisse l'entendre cependant, pas à travers les autres, cris _élogieux_, et particulièrement pas au-dessus du bruit de sa propre voix avec la musique. Mais d'un autre côté, ce n'est pas comme si il _avait besoin_ d'entendre Weasley pour savoir ce qu'il disait à Granger.

_Il essaye de saboter le jeu ! Regarde, Harry a complètement oublié le vif maintenant que la chanson de Malfoy a commencé! Par l'ENFER pense-t-il qu'il est dupe? Ca ne va pas fonctionner ! Harry gagne toujours! Dieu, je souhaite juste qu'il se la FERME, il ne sait même pas qu'il a l'air RIDICULE? Il a dû jeter un sort sur Harry, ou sur l'école, parce qu'aucun des joueurs ne se serait arrêté juste comme CELA et..._

Draco étouffa un sourire pendant qu'il continuait.

"Oh Harry, quel dommage que tu ne comprennes pas.

Tu me prends par le cœur

Quand tu me prends par la main.

Oh Harry, tu es si beau,

Ne peux tu pas comprendre?

C'est les hommes que tu aimes, Harry !

Oh qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry,

Fais Harry,

Ne me brise pas le coeur, Harry !"

Et alors, cela continua, avec le refrain répété cinq fois pendant que le reste de l'école encourageait et bavait, défaillait et s'évanouissait, des saignements de nez apparurent et presque des crises cardiaques, criait et hurlait, et s'excitait eux même de façon presque orgasmique.

Draco attrapa le regard fixe d'Harry, puis, son sourire s'élargissant, il continua son refrain alors que ses yeux restaient verrouillés sur ceux de l'attrapeur. Harry ne clignait même pas des yeux. Les seuls signes de mouvement venant de lui étaient les mèches noires de ses cheveux éternellement décoiffés volant dans la brise légère et la forte élévation et l'abaissement de son torse pendant qu'il respirait, les lèvres légèrement séparées alors qu'il continuait de le regarder.

Draco ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de l'expression de Harry.

Cela le déroutait, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Après tout - Draco aimait savoir ce que Harry pensait, et était fier de pouvoir déchiffrer ses humeurs et ses sentiments en un seul regard.

Avec un dernier "Hey HARRY!", Draco finit sa petite chanson et son numéro de danse, prenant une autre pose qui mit le stade en liesse et les frères Creevey prirent encore plus de photos avec encore plus d'enthousiasme, si c'était possible. Avec un mouvement de ses pompons et un autre petit coup de baguette cachée, Draco envoya des confettis qui flottèrent au dessus du stade et il souffla joyeusement des baisers pendant qu'il continuait à saluer à tous les cris tandis qu'il notait secrètement les dommages qu'il avait fait.

_D'accord, liste des victimes..._

_Évanoui : La moitié des Hufflepuffs, un tiers des Ravenclaws, une poignée de Gryffindors, Pansy. Excellent._

_Saignement de nez : La moitié des professeurs, deux douzaine de Hufflepuffs, au moins la moitié des Ravenclaws (dont un en syncope) et une douzaine de Gryffindors. Pas mauvais._

_En train de baver/extasié/etc. : Trois professeurs, et tout les autres. excellent _

_Cris/hurlement/demandes pour coucher avec moi: Tous, excepté Dumbledore. Encore plus excellent._

_Joueurs tombés de balai : Deux Gryffindors, quatre Ravenclaws, et... pourquoi est Harry Potter me regardant comme cela ?_

Avec un hochement de tête, le sourire de Draco se fit suffisant pendant qu'il fit un dernier signe, souffla un dernier baiser, et disparu.

Personne ne sut comment, mais un instant il était là, et le suivant il était parti. Dumbledore continua simplement à sourire, la foule continua de crier, et Harry Potter était encore immobile sur son balai, regardant fixement la tache où Draco était à peine une seconde auparavant.

**-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-**

"-J'ai attrapé le vif à la fin, tu sais." Harry saisit étroitement son Firebolt, il était fraîchement changé et lavé, prêt à sortir des vestiaires des garçons.

"-Bien sûr. Je savais que tu l'aurais." Draco était appuyé contre le mur carrelé, les bras croisés, les pompons se balançant d'une de ses mains.

"-Ca n'a rien changé ta petite... démonstration, tu sais. Cela n'a pas fonctionné. Nous gagnons toujours."

Draco fit un pas en avant, dans la lumière. "-Mais bien évidement."

La poigne de Harry sur son manche à balai se resserra, Draco pouvait voir ses jointures blanchir. "-Je... j'ai aimé ta chanson."

Draco s'approcha encore un peu. "-Merci," dit-il aimablement.

"-J'ai, heu, aimé ton numéro, aussi." Harry le regardait encore avec Ce Regard. Draco se sentit fébrile et léger face à Ce Regard, avant qu'il ne secoue légèrement la tête. Les Malfoy n'étaient pas nés pour être fébriles. Il avait horreur de ça...

"-Et. Hum Et... Et... Heu." Les joues de Harry commencèrent à se colorer, il regardait fixement le plancher. Draco fit un pas de plus, avant de laisser tomber ses pompons sur le plancher. "Je – J'ai aimé... ai aimé... heu. Hum. Ta."

Draco décida de lui faciliter un peu la tâche. "-Aimes-tu ma tenue, Potter?" Et pour le plaisir de Harry, Draco fit une pirouette rapide, évasant sa jupe, ne cachant rien.

Harry rougissait davantage, Draco était étonné qu'il n'ait éclaté aucun vaisseau sanguin. "-Oui," chuchota-t-il.

Draco se pencha un peu plus, appréciant l'odeur du savon et du shampooing qui émanait de Harry. "-Qu'as-tu dit?"

Comme s'il venait de prendre une résolution, Harry le regarda, et le coeur de Draco manqua un battement pendant que ses yeux gris rencontraient ses homologues verts. "-Oui."

Alors Draco s'approcha encore plus, sans entrer réellement en contact avec Harry, mais assez proche pour sentir sa chaleur.

"-A quel point as-tu aimé ma performance, Potter? Dis-moi, à quel point l'as tu appréciée?"

Harry regarda de nouveau le plancher, mais réussit finalement à fixer ses yeux sur le corps de Draco, toujours enveloppé dans sa tenue dévergondée. Sa main alla jusqu'au col de sa robe, retirant le tissu loin de sa peau, comme s'il avait trop chaud.

Draco était enchanté de voir qu'il avait affecté Harry - il pouvait clairement voir l'évidence. Il étendit soudainement le bras et tira Harry vers de lui, de sorte que leurs corps s'affleurent, l'excitation d'Harry fut pressée contre les hanches de Draco. Choqué, Harry laissa tomber son balai, et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Draco.

Léchant ses lèvres, Draco fit un petit sourire en coin, et abaissa sa voix jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un murmure enroué. "A quel point as-tu apprécié ma performance, Potter? A quel point _m_'as tu apprécié...? "

Il savait que Harry se rendait très bien compte qu'il touchait Draco avec son érection, et que Draco le taquinait impitoyablement à ce sujet. Et ainsi, Draco se déplaça de sorte que leurs lèvres ne soient plus qu'à un millimètre de distance et chuchota encore. "Dis-moi, Potter. A quel point m'as-tu apprécié? A quel point? Dis-moi."

Ce fut un choc pour Draco quand il se retrouva soudainement coincé contre le carrelage froid du mur. Le regard de Harry l'étudiait, scrutant chacun de ses détails, et alors –

Ce n'était pas ce que Draco avait prévu, c'est certain. Des frissons, peut-être, des picotements, peut-être, mais certainement pas un feu d'artifice éclatant dans sa tête, bouleversant ses nerfs et faisant violemment pulser son sang dans ses veines. Pendant que les lèvres de Harry commençaient à se déplacer contre les siennes, Draco se rendit soudainement compte qu'il était dur, et griffait Harry pour avoir plus.

**-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-**

Ron se demandait pourquoi Harry restait si longtemps sous la douche. Après tout, Hermione, et eux deux avaient fait des plans pour piller Honeydukes pour la victoire de Gryffindor qui était certaine.

"-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend tellement de temps?" Hermione fronça les sourcils à côté de lui, tirant sur ses gants, en jouant avec la frange sur son écharpe.

"Hé, Hermione, Ne devrions-nous pas aller voir? Et si ce connard de Malfoy avait décidé de finir son sale travail après le match, puisque son plan pour saboter Harry n'a pas fonctionné?"

_Finir son sale travail? Oh oui,_ pensa Hermione, se sentant vraiment perverse de penser cela. _Je parie que Malfoy a voulu finir son travail avec Harry._

"-Je pense que je vais aller voir ce qui le retient." Ron se mit en route pour les vestiaires, Hermione sortit immédiatement de sa rêverie.

"-Attends!" Elle saisit le manteau de Ron. "Je viens avec toi."

"-Heu Hermione, je vais dans le vestiaire _des garçons_."

"-Non ! Je t'accompagne. Parce que. Tu sais." Elle fit quelques gestes vagues. "Si Harry a des ennuis, alors une personne supplémentaire est toujours une bonne chose." _Oui, et m'avoir pour t'empêcher de massacrer Malfoy est une bonne chose aussi..._

Ron réfléchit un peu avant d'incliner la tête. "OK."

Ils entrèrent tout les deux dans les vestiaires d'où venaient des gémissements et des plaintes et d'autres sons se rapportant au sexe. Ron fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Il y pénétra, Hermione le suivit rapidement.

_Oh putain de MERDE._

Harry tenait Malfoy contre le mur, les jambes de Draco autour de sa taille de Harry, et une main dans les cheveux de Harry, alors que l'autre griffait le dos de Harry. La tête de Malfoy était rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte dans l'extase, et Harry suçait clairement son cou, les mains sur le cul de Malfoy pour soutenir son poids. La scandaleuse jupe courte de majorette était repliée vers le haut autour de la taille de Draco, et avec leurs mouvements puissants, ce qu'ils faisaient était évident. Merci _mon_ _Dieu_ Harry portait toujours ses robes, couvrant - _des choses_ - de la vue, mais son pantalon était, naturellement, une toute autre question.

Ron fit un pas vers eux, Hermione sut qu'elle devait l'éloigner de ces deux là, ainsi elle décida d'agir en premier et de tirer Ron hors des vestiaires. Il trébucha à l'extérieur, momentanément choqué.

"-Pourquoi diable as-tu fait _cela _? Ne voyais tu pas ce qu'ils faisaient là-dedans?"

"-Bien sûr! C'est pourquoi je t'ai poussé dehors! Il aurait été grossier de les interrompre, Ron."

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour réagir, mais Hermione leva une main pour le faire taire. "Je sais que tu vas dire quelque chose au sujet de, 'mais c'est Malfoy!' ainsi je te dis maintenant. Si Harry ne se préoccupe pas du fait que ce soit Malfoy, alors ses meilleurs amis ne doivent pas le faire non plus. Maintenant. Au sujet des sucrerie. Partons, Ron, nous sommes en retard." Et elle fit demi tour et partit, laissant un Ron bouche bée derrière elle, essayant de la rattraper.

"-Mais - mais, _Hermione_," il continua de bégayer.

Hermione sourit intérieurement, se rappelant les longues, longues heures qu'elle avait passées avec Draco Malfoy, passant en revue les moindres détails de son petit plan pour séduire Harry, lui enseignant la chanson, observant ses répétitions, et particulièrement le travail sur la disparition à la fin...

_Enfin._

**-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-**

**Fin**

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Alex

_PS: La chanson s'appelle "Hey Mickey" de Toni Basil tranformé en "Hé Harry" _

_------------------------_

_**Pour ceux qui lisent Necessary Affection, je vous assure qu'elle ne sera pas abandonné, ce one shot était traduit depuis longtemps mais je n'avais pas demandé l'accord à l'auteur. De plus, une bonne âme (merci Hi-Chan) veut bien m'aider à finir de traduire N.A., donc ça mettra peut être encore un peu de temps, mais la suite viendra! Encore déxolé pour cette interminable attente.**_


End file.
